


Heel

by Cibi



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Park Jimin (BTS), Top Min Yoongi | Suga, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibi/pseuds/Cibi
Summary: Standing up, he stood in front of Suga and, swallowing his pride, bowed until his body bent into a perfect right angle and repeated:- Please!- Do you really think apologizing is going to make it?Jimin didn’t have lots of money, but for Hyomin…- I can give you money if…- Do I look like I need money? Suga cut sharply.Jimin was at a loss.- What do you want? What can I do? I’d do anything!The man in the crisp suit walked up to Jimin and took his chin between two thin manicured fingers and made him look up, letting their eyes meet. With a smile of pure sickness, he let out in a low rumble:- I want you to be my little dog.Or Jimin’s younger sister has always been a troublemaker, but this time she’s really outdone herself: she got involved with DIG, one of the most influential gangs of Seoul, and Jimin, being the good brother that he is, is ready to do anything to save her… even to become DIG’s leader, Suga’s little dog.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Heel

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first work here, and English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake ^^'
> 
> also, this is unbetaed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

\- It’s not me, it’s Kibum who started it ! He took my lunch and hid it!

\- That’s totally not true! I didn’t take it! And it’s Jonghyun’s fault to start with! He’s drawn red crosses on my drawing so that’s it wouldn’t be picked!

\- What! That’s not true, Mr. Park, he’s lying! He’s a liar, Mr. Park. It’s just like last time with Minho’s brother when they…

\- Shut up! You promised not to tell!

\- And you promised to let me be top of the class! But Taemin told me that you goed to…

\- That you’ve gone, Jonghyun, patiently corrected the teacher who was assisting to the heated exchange.

\- … That you’ve gone to Jongin’s cousin to get help in Korean!

The two small boys were facing each other, cheeks red and hand fisted at their sides, exchanging harsh looks. Their teacher, who should probably have looked more serious to tell the two children off, couldn’t help but watch them softly, a smile threatening to stretch his lips.

At the young (even though some wouldn’t agree) age of 23, Park Jimin had been teaching grade schooler of Byul elementary for two years now, and there hadn’t been a second of regret in his choice of career, even though it hadn’t always been an obvious one.

The biggest issue in this line of work had been the pay, a bit low for Jimin who had had to assume the position of breadwinner of the family at the tender age of 18, when his and his younger sister’s parents died in a car accident. Now more than ever, they needed money, as Hyomin, 5 years younger than him, was soon to start higher education.

Luckily, Jimin, as young as he had been before their parents died, had been full of dreams and hope and had won a sweet amount of money working part time, that he had sensibly put away on a saving account.

When the accident occurred, he had insisted to use it to live independently of their uncle, who offered them a home, and had kept working part time while studying (which hadn’t always been easy, Jimin remembers bitterly) to provide for his sister. Their uncle had still made a point of sending them money every month, but Jimin had put it away for Hyomin’s higher education needs.

Truly, he would have done everything for his sister. He didn’t ask as much of her. But maybe a little bit of gratitude wouldn’t have hurt her, surely. But Park Hyomin wasn’t exactly what you’d call a good girl. She wasn’t hanging out with what her bother would have said were commendable people, she came always late home, not answering his questions about where she’d been out so late, she had been involved in several attempts at shoplifting, he’d caught her drinking at the age of 16 (with no assurance that she hadn’t started way sooner)… Jimin wasn’t really aware of what else she had or hadn’t tried yet… Not that he really wanted to know.

But beyond all the hardships that Hyomin put him through with her unruly behavior, what really broke his heart was his responsibility in the bad upbringing of his sister. He did stay by her side as much as possible after the accident, while making sure to give her enough room to breathe. After all, he too was barely an adult when the tragedy occurred. He made sure to provide everything she needed, even though they never were the richest. But despite all his efforts, he couldn’t escape from the culpability.

In a regular social environment, Hyomin wouldn’t have ended up like that.

In a regular social environment, Hyomin would have smiled more.

Everything was his fault.

And just like that, he transferred his culpability in his job, giving almost more than he had to give the sweethearts he was teaching to the best education that was possible. To make up for his faults and errors in Hyomin’s.

\- Kibum, you and Jonghyun are friends, right?

The kid slowly nodded without looking away from his classmate.

\- It’s really important to keep your promises, Kibum, even more so when you promise something to your friends. What you did, it’s not right.

The small boy lowered his head, ashamed.

\- As for you, Jonghyun, you shouldn’t seek revenge. It doesn’t help at all. If you get revenge someone, that person will get his or her revenge too and so on. It will become a never ending circle of hatred. That definitely isn’t the best solution.

\- Then what’s the solution? Asked Jonghyun with a small voice. He didn’t keep his promise, why should I be nice to him ?

Jimin nodded, understanding his pupil’s dilemma.

\- You have to forgive. It’s not always easy, I know, but it’s for the best. You have to tell him what he did wrong, tell him how much that hurt you and ask him why he didn’t keep his promise. And I’m sure he had a good reason not to. Isn’t that right, Kibum?

Kibum seemed to hesitate, blinking fast, before nodding slowly.

\- Can you tell us? Kindly asked the teacher.

\- It’s… It’s mommy, began the child, eyes teary. She said I couldn’t play with Jonghyun anymore if I wasn’t top of the class. She said that my grades haven’t been that great and that I should be first in Korean, math and Chinese.

Not sooner had he finished explaining that he started crying his heart out.

His friend took him in his arms.

\- You should have told me, Kibum, I would have let you win. I don’t mind behind second place, it’s not a problem. Next time, you will tell me, if your mommy says things like that?

Kibum nodded quickly without managing to stop the tears running down his face.

Jimin slowly got away, letting them settle the matter by themselves, and walked to the teacher’s room. He still had more than half of his lunch break to eat peacefully lunch he packed that morning, and even to pour himself a cup of coffee to enjoy afterwards. After which he would make some copies for his afternoon lesson.

But he didn’t even got to his lunch box. As soon as he entered the teacher’s room, one of the female teachers, Seulgi, told him an outsider from the school she’d never seen had asked to see him.

\- I have no idea what he wants. I told him you weren’t there yet, and he insisted to wait until you were available. I swear, I told him you had a lot to do, but… He said it was important and that it definitely couldn’t help. He did look troubled.

\- Did he give his name?

\- Kim Minseok, if I recall correctly.

Jimin tensed up and grit his teeth. That little shit dared come find him on his workplace? The nerves.

\- Where is he? He asked sharply.

Seulgi answered quickly that he was waiting outside and Jimin moved as fast as he could, tempering his walk with “that little shit” and “now you’re dead”.

He had absolutely no problem to recognize Minseok among the children, even if the guy wasn’t really tall. His light brow, orangey hair as always set with a bandana, he was wearing his usual leather jacket and ripped jeans that were doing a really poor job at covering his legs. Jimin had more than once wondered if he went to school clothed like that.

The boy went to the same high school as Hyomin, and had taken up the bad habit of following her home. After catching him several times, Jimin had confronted the boy about it made every threat possible to make sure he never would have to see that face ever again. He felt his blood boiling seeing it at his workplace of all places.

Minseok did look troubled, as Seulgi had said, but Jimin’s wrath took over his common sense and he grabbed the boy by the arm before pulling him quickly inside the building, far from his student’s eyes. Then, pressing him against the wall, he threatened:

\- I warned you. I warned you not to come too close to me or my sister, unless you wanted to end up dead.

\- Hyung… Minseok whined.

-You do not call me that! Jimin roared.

\- Mr. Park, please! Hyomin’s in danger! Please! I’m not lying, I swear!

Jimin loosened his grasp on Minseok.

\- In danger?

The boy wouldn’t let this opportunity to justify his being at Byul elementary and explained quickly:

\- Please don’t get angry Mr. Park, but I followed your sister this morning and.. Please don’t hit me! Please, let me finish! And I followed her, and she entered the DIG turf.

The teacher let go, lost.

\- What turf?

Minseok forced out:

\- DIG. It’s a gang, Mr. Park. Well-known. Powerful. And not really friendly to Hyomin and her… Friends. They’re dangerous, Mr. Park. I swear. They don’t do small stuff like shoplifting, they’re into shady businesses. Like dealing and more. And they really hate intruders on their turf. Everyone knows that. And I don’t think Hyomin just went there to take a walk, even though I’ve no idea why she did. But she’s in danger, Mr. Park. If she does something on their turf, they’re going to know about it really fast and they’re going to get revenge. And I’ve heard many stories about DIG’s revenges, and none of them has a happy ending. You need to do something, Mr. Park.

Jimin was torn between wrath and despair. Hyomin had done it again. He had been to the police precinct more than once to get her out whenever she would be up to some mischief. He was almost sure she was involved with a gang, but had no roof to talk it up with her. But this would be the first time she got involved with another gang than hers. At his knowledge.

He felt at loss. Despair took over him and asked, putting aside his pride:

\- You know a bit about gangs. What do you think I should do? 

***

It was a very bad idea. But they didn’t really have a choice, as Minseok had stated when he had disagreed with the proposal.

And so Jimin had wordlessly followed the student to some dark alley of a shady neighborhood, far from the high-end one where he taught. He had of course made sure to excuse himself from school, claiming to deal with a very bad headache and taking the afternoon off. Seulgi, who answered his phone call, didn’t ask any question and just told him to rest.

Who would doubt the words off such an upright teacher?

They had been walking for some time when Minseok grabbed his sleeve and took him to a teenager looking less than friendly. Ripped jeans, several piercing at places you wouldn’t expect a piercing, relatively long and bleached hair, spiky chains around the neck and the arms,… All signals telling the young teacher to get away from there. Fast.

\- I want to see Suga. Minseok said.

The bleached haired boy, noticing them, gave them a look of surprise and boredom.

\- No one wants to see Suga, kid. Those Suga sees, he makes dead meat of them. Do you want to become dead meat? Go home, kid. Be nice, do your homework and tell mommy…

He didn’t have time to finish his sentences.

With horrifying strength, Minseok had grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall.

\- You listen to me, little shit. You’re going to take that stolen Iphone from your pockets and call your direct boss. You tell him that Xiumin want to see Suga. Did you get that?

The other, as white as a sheet, nodded frantically.

\- Did you get that? Repeated Minseok, lower.

\- Yes. The other whined.

Minseok let him go and took a step away. Jimin could only watch, flabbergasted, as the bleached haired boy, who one minute before was still playing the big bad guys took his phone out of his pockets and, shaking like a leaf, called someone.

-Boss? It’s Suwoong. I… Yes… No, no, no, I know, Yes, I… I have here a Xiumin guy who wants to talk to the big boss. No, I don’t know. Yes, Xiumin. They’re two. No idea. In Sillim-dong... Ok… Ok. 

Hanging up, he started nervously :

\- They’re going to come and take you to him.

Minseok (or was it Xiumin?) raised an eyebrow, intimating him to pursue.

\- Actually, there is a condition. They want you blindfolded. Wouldn’t want you two to know where you’re going.

Minseok huffed but nodded without asking Jimin’s opinion on the matter. The teacher didn’t hold it againt him; they didn’t really have a choice.

The bleached haired guy quickly sent a message and a black minivan arrived soon after.

Three young men jumped out of the open door.

One of them was holding the door for them. The two others each gave Jimin and Minseok a scarf. It didn’t take long for Jimin to understand its purpose, and he tightened the piece of clothes around his head. He blinked several times to get accustomed to the feeling and sighed.

Someone took his arm to make him walk, and he followed. When they made him go inside the minivan, he suddenly hesitated. This seemed less and less like a good idea. Would he come out if this situation unscathed? Minseok didn’t seem to worry, but Jimin wasn’t Minseok. He was but an elementary school teacher with a problematic teenage sister.

Hyomin.

Do it for Hyomin.

Gritting his teeth, he let himself be pushed inside the car.

And so, for the first time in his 23 year-long life, he got into a stranger’s car.

Blindfolded.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand that's it. Please tell me what you thought of it, I'm feeling really insecure writing in a foreing language haha.


End file.
